Belthazor is Back
by TARDISwhore
Summary: What happens when an old demonic ex returns? who can the sisters turn to? one shot. please r & r.


This is my first fanfic, i had it on another website before this one, so...

This isn't set around a certain episode, just somewhere where they know who Chris is.

--------------

scene 1: the living room

(Paige and Phoebe orb in)

Paige: Piper! Where are you! We got trouble!

(Piper and Chris run down the stairs)

Piper: what i just got Wyatt to sleep what happened?

Phoebe: Cole is what happened.

Piper: but didn't we vanquish him?

Paige: yea but he is back and in the flesh.

Chris: is he Belthazor again?

Piper: (looking suspiciously)how do you about that?

Chris: in the future phoebe was showing Wyatt and me the book of shadows and she was talking about him then.

Phoebe: really? anyway he is Belthazor again coz he had the energy balls and everything so I'm going to look in the book of shadows and find out how we vanquished him before.

Paige: didn't you say only Prue knew the spell?

Piper: yes but we can still see if she put it in. i cant even remember.

scene 2: the attic

Piper: crap she didn't put anything in.

Paige: cant we just do a power of three spell?

Phoebe: no he is too powerful for that we tried before didn't we?

Piper: yes and no it didn't work. i just wish Prue was here.

(a sudden flash of light blinds them all and they try to squint to see what is happening)

Voice: hey heard you need a spell and potion

Phoebe: (looks in direction of voice) pr..pr..prue!

Piper: Prue but how?

Prue: I've been looking over you since i died and thought you needed me now. you didn't think that i would be just relaxing up there did you i miss all this.

Piper: (runs over and hugs her) oh god I've missed you.

Prue: i know you have. what haven't you phoebe?

Phoebe: of course i have, it was just a shock to see you here.(runs and hugs her too)

Paige: so this is Prue.

Chris: and my aunt!

Prue: yea i know about that so are we gonna kick some demon butt or what?

Piper: I'm for that!

Phoebe: me too.

Paige: me three!

(Cole shimmers in)

Cole: i guess someone forgot to invite me to this little family reunion.

Phoebe: Cole get out of here.

Piper: Leo! get down here now!

(Cole grabs Piper and shimmers away)

Paige: Piper!

(Leo orbs in)

Leo: ermm Paige what is Prue doing here?

Prue: giving them the spell to vanquish Cole again.

Leo: Cole?

Paige: yes Cole.

Phoebe: Piper! Piper! where are you

Paige: where could they have gone?

Phoebe: Pipe... the mausoleum. that's where he always used to go cummon Paige orb me we need to get over there.

Paige: ermm without the potion? i don't think so unless you want to be fried to death. what do we need for the potion Prue?

Prue: well if we summon him then do it then i think it will work. but first to the kitchen for the potion.

scene 3: the mausoleum

Cole: piper happy to see me?

Piper: i would rather be in a cage full of swarm demons than you

Cole: oh that's not very nice and i was just going to let your sisters get you back but i guess not now.

Piper: what do you want with me I'm not the one who you hate phoebe is

Cole: correction i hate you all after you vanquished me i just had a little strength left to stay alive and since it was all of you that did it all of you will pay.

Piper: what i cant even remember vanquishing you

Cole: well I'm sure Paige will fill you in she was there but you might not be alive by the time they get here.

Piper: yea right you couldn't kill me. Leo!

Cole: he won't be able to here you. i put a forcefield around here.

scene 4: the kitchen

Prue: ...and just add the chickweed and leave for 65 seconds.

Paige: wow you are i mean were a spellswhizz weren't ya.

Phoebe: yep she was the best.

(Leo orbs in)

Leo: i told the elders about Cole but i couldn't track him or piper.

Prue: maybe he put a forcefield up

Phoebe: maybe or they might not be on this plane anymore.

Chris: well whatever the situation we need to find her and vanquish cole for good.

Paige: i might go and scry for her that could work

Phoebe: ok ill get you when this is finished

Chris: ill come with you.

scene 5: the mausoleum

Cole: are you sure your sisters want you back?

Piper: they are coming and when they get here we are so gonna vanquish your sorry ass.

Cole: oh I'm so scared

Piper: you should be

Cole: well maybe i should just leave you here or i could kill you now and your sisters later

Piper: you do that and they'll still kill you

scene 6: the living room

(Paige is scrying)

Chris: you found her yet?

Paige: no but be patient

Chris: how can i she is my mother

Paige: and my sister so I'm just as worried as you are

(the crystal pulls and points to the mausoleum)

Paige: huh i knew this would work(shouts) Phoebe Prue Leo found her.

(all come to living room)

phoebe: got the potion

Prue: got the spell but lets try the summoning spell first.

Paige: ok (starts reciting the spell)

Magic forces black and white

Reaching out through space and light

Be he far or be he near

Bring us the demon Belthazor here

(a whirlwind appears but when it goes there is nothing there)

Phoebe: damn it we had better just go there

Prue: right

scene 7: the mausoleum

Cole: well I'm just going to give them 1 more minute then I'm just going to kill you

(Phoebe Paige Prue Chris and Leo all orb in)

Cole: Hello Phoebe your all just in time to see Piper dying

Paige: i don't think so

(She orbs out to piper then orbs again to Phoebe and the others)

Phoebe: how the hell are you here anyway

Piper: don't ask get the spell quick

(Paige throws the potion)

(Paige Piper Phoebe):

You kill innocents without remorse

we kill you with a fiery course.

(Cole starts to burn up)

Cole: I will come back and get you

Paige: i wouldn't count on it that makes sure you never comes back

(Cole burns up completely and disappears)

Piper: well i think he got a little hot headed.

Paige: yeah. can we go home now

Prue: well i have to go too. but ill be watching over you all the time.

Piper: I'm going to miss you. again.

Phoebe: me too.

Prue: don't worry Paige your a great witch

Paige: thanks (goes and hugs Prue with the other two charmed ones)

Prue: Leo wanna give me a lift back?

Leo: sure

(Leo and Prue both orb out)

Paige: well at least i got to meet her at last

Chris: me too cummon ill orb you Piper

Phoebe: what about me?

Paige: stop whining ill give you a lift

(all orb out)

scene 8: the manor

Piper: and thats what he said how we vanquished him last time

Paige: thats right coz you didn't know me coz shax had killed me and Piper was a demon hunter coz p3 was a dump and you were married to Cole and he was still Belthazor.

Phoebe: confusing but then that is our life

Piper: yep

(Chris orbs in)

Chris: hey

Piper: hey how are you

Chris: fine. how am I (looks at Pipers stomach) doing?

Piper: just some kicks thats about it.

Chris: good

Paige: wanna stay for dinner?

Chris: erm ok... mum

Piper: (Piper embraces Chris) Thanks

(all go to dining room)

--------------

Did you like it? Please R & R, i could use some encouragment for my other stories aswell.


End file.
